Numerous mechanical timepiece movements comprise at least one element with a friction fit, particularly in order to allow adjustments during operation of the watch.
For example, a mechanical movement, equipped with a centre-wheel, generally includes a friction fit as regards the motion-work.
The friction allows the canon-pinion to rotate independently of the going train, when the hands are set. The friction also allows integral rotation of the drive wheel plate during operation of the watch.
FR Patent 1222456 in the name of EBAUCHES ETA AG discloses a wheel and pinion with a plate comprising three, substantially radial, resilient arms, arranged to clamp a smooth arbor in a friction fit. More specifically, the ends of these arms have a hollow profile matching the radius of the arbor.
US Patent 2006/187768 in the name of MARAZUMI discloses a wheel structure comprising a plate resiliently secured on an arbor.
JP Patent 559135385 in the name of SEIKO discloses a plastic wheel resiliently secured on a metal pinion.
JP Patent 55091562 in the name of SEIKO discloses a wheel with a plate with spokes resiliently secured on an arbor.